I'm Still in Love
by lightningbugg74
Summary: When Lana got out of the hospital from her broken leg, after meeting Adam, she had her welcome home party, where she saw Clark for the first time in a month. This is what she felt. plz r


MN-SS: This comes after watching episode 'Asylum'.  It's gonna be about Clark and Lana, hence the title…have fun and please review  =P

p.s. I'm putting this mostly in Lana's POV.

I'm Still in Love

            "Thanks Adam," I said.  He was something else, that boy, giving encouragement and insulting you at the same time.  Somehow, he also knew about Clark, at least that I had a boyfriend – I'm not sure I'd call Clark that – who always tried to protect me.  I looked up as Mrs. Kent walked in the door.  "Lana," she said, looking at Adam.  I think she got the wrong idea about him.  She greeted him, as he walked by.  I sighed and limped over to the cushioned chairs that lined the wall.  "Interesting physical therapist you got there," Mrs. Kent commented.  I explained it all to her while we were going back to Chloe's.

            "Great job, Lana," my therapist said.  I nodded.  It was hard to move my legs; they were so full of pain and the only thing I wanted right now was for Chloe to come and take me home.  "Adam, that's enough.  If you work too hard, you'll undo all the work you've already done," said the therapist.  He answered tartly, "I know my own limits." How rude this boy was!  He put the dumbbells back on the rack, got up, and walked toward me.

            He started to talk to me, and the more he talked to me, the more I realized that he wasn't rude; he was downright obnoxious.  This Adam told me that I should try harder.  "If you haven't noticed, I haven't been walking for a month!" I had every right to be obnoxious back in his face.  He made some snide comment, and then asked how I got hurt.  "Bad pileup in cheerleading practice?" he guessed.  "No, actually a horse got spooked. I landed on the wrong side of its hooves," I answered curtly.  He made some dumb comment about how innocent girls never got the truth, but by that time, I was fuming at him.  He just walked away and left.  _What a jerk_!

            The next day, I had just finished walking the bars and was reaching for my crutches.  Two steps.  Two steps were all I needed to get to them.  _One…Tw-_  I fell just as Adam walked in the door.  He ran to help me up.  "Hey.  I see you've changed your therapy time." He started the conversation.  "I wasn't too crazy about the company," I answered.

 "Yea, that's why I'm here.  Would you believe me if I told you I once was a nice guy… with no issues?  I wanted to apologize."

            "And that's how we became friends Mrs. Kent.  After that, he'd help me relearn to walk.  I'll tell you, Adam's something else."  Mrs. Kent nodded, "I could see that by the way you looked at him."  I blushed a bit.  "He has a sad story, a bit like mine.  When I asked him why he was in the hospital, he said that he had gone into a burning building.  His parents had been in there and he had tried to save them. A beam fell on him."  _I could relate to Adam in a way I couldn't to Clark_.  I got off the car as it pulled up to Chloe's house.  "I'll see you later, Mrs. Kent," I called as I hobbled up the drive.

A couple days later, I was off crutches, but still had to have a cane.  _I feel like an old woman! Oh well, I still have a bit to learn if I want to learn to walk on my own._ I decided to visit Adam in the hospital.  As I hobbled into his room, he was lying on his bed, reading a book.  In my head I wondered why he was there.  He looked perfectly all right now.  I offered him my basket of desserts that I had made.  "Hey Adam," I said, "How are you?" "I'm good."  Seeing him with all these wires scared me.  Adam wasn't a helpless little boy.  We talked a bit about how my life was going and how his was too. 

"Well, I know these won't compare to the desserts here, but anyway…" I trailed off.  I guess after talking to Adam, I didn't know what else to say.  How strange.  I put the basket of treats on his bed.  I knew I couldn't hide the fact that I liked him, but he had asked me to be his friend, not his girlfriend.  It suddenly felt weird to be in the same room with him.  "Well, see you 'round, Adam." And I left the room.  I had to get back to Chloe's house to get ready for my party at the Talon later.

            "All right, Chloe, now what to wear?" I was freaking out. What do I wear to a welcome back party… especially my party?  It was scary; to think that only a couple months ago I had been kicked by a spooked horse.  I was walking easily and all, but I hadn't seen Clark.  It was weird because I'm so used to seeing him and talking to him.  But I didn't want him to see me.  I had to be by myself all through therapy and whatever I had to do.

            "Lana, this is nuts!" Chloe complained.  The bed was covered in clothes that I had rejected. "Lana! It's not even like it's anything too big.  Okay, maybe it is, but it's not a really big thing, right?  Clark might not even come." I stiffed up.  _Clark…_No, not again, not now.  Please.  _Anything but Clark; please, just not him._ I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.  Chloe would think I was a nut.  Why did I still care about Clark… it's not like we had anything? Clark was always so… mysterious, and I could never get close enough to actually know him.

            After a while, I found a suitable pair of pants and a nice blouse, and we left for the Talon, where someone had gotten into the shop and set up.  It was pretty cool.  All my friends were there and we were all having fun.  Peter and Chloe stayed with me the whole time.  Friends would drop by and talk, and then they would leave to wander around the bar.  It was cool, just sitting around and talking to the people I hadn't seen in a while. And then, the door opened.  And Clark stepped through.  I pretended not to notice, but my eyed carefully followed him.  He slipped his way through the crowd.  I could see that he didn't exactly want to be there, but he was.

            I guessed he was looking for Chloe and Pete.  He found them, but they were with me.  He stopped in front of me, about eight feet away.  And we just stared at each other, like nothing else existed.  Nothing else did.  It was just me and him.  And the unwelcome guest called 'Uncomfortable Silence'.  I couldn't do anything, but I just watched him turn around and walk out the door.  There were tears that threatened my eyes, because I couldn't say anything to stop him from leaving.  I didn't want him to leave.  But for some reason I did.  The rest of the party was just a blur.  I remember not really thinking after that and then driving home, but that's all.

            I got home, and I cried.  I sat on my bed, and tears leaked out of my eyes.  Then I just fell on my bed and hugged my pillow and cried.  I didn't know why I cried for him, at that time, but I know it was for him. But now I know.  I just know why I cried my eyes out that night and didn't sleep until two in the morning.  I saw him, and my heart pounded into my chest.  And I didn't know why.  But now I do.  I know why I was so out of it.  I know why I hate myself right now.  I know why.  It's because I pushed him away.  It wasn't right, what I'm feeling, but either way, I pushed him away.  And I feel so horrible for what I've done.  And now, I'm rambling. 

            But I know why now, and it's because, I'm still in love with Clark Kent.

MN-SS: All rite, so wat if it didn't turn out exactly rite, but that don't matter because I hoped I would finish it way before I really did, because I wrote it while I watched the episode.  I get such inspiration… alrite!! Review plz!!


End file.
